


Prize

by Onki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Infidelity, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, oblivious Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onki/pseuds/Onki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux always got what he wanted, even if it meant to get married to chairman's daughter. But what will happen when he encounters Ben, her brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

Hux always got what he wanted, even if it meant exploiting other people’s weaknesses. Maybe that is why he started courting chairman’s daughter with intention of getting the CEO position.

 

Rey Solo, a promising young woman for her age, hosting their family charity events, being the good girl she is. It wasn’t hard for Hux to seduce her: a couple of dates and she was already looking up to him like a puppy waiting for treats from its owner.

 

Marrying her would benefit his career greatly, soon enough Bren could get the main position and be in charge of the largest gas and Oil Company. Starting from the assistant manager station, climbing higher and higher, stepping over people if it was necessary. He didn’t care about anyone, he was meant to do something grand.

 

“My parents want to meet you”, she said while sipping her wine. They were in a restaurant, celebrating their engagement. Although he didn’t enjoy places such as this – filled with snobby people, who know nothing of hard work – Hux could bear it, if it meant to be rewarding.

 

“Oh. Did you tell them about our little engagement, darling?” he questioned while cutting his salmon. If he will be liked by them, his future would be bright.

 

“Of course! They already knew we were dating for a year before it, they’d love to meet you in person, Bren”, she smiled fondly, reaching for his hand over the table. “They told us to come over to their lakeside house. Don’t bother about taking a day off, I took the liberty to free you up”, she cheerfully announced, radiating with happiness.

 

“Well if you say so”, he grinned back.

***

“Well this is it”, he muttered as they reached the house. It was a quiet place, surrounded by the forest, lake visible through few trees. They parked the car on driveway. “I’ll get the bags, you should go there first”, Hux advised.

 

“Alright”, she kissed him on the cheek and exited the car.

 

He was delighted to meet his future in-laws, yet Bren felt annoyed as well – he had to pretend to be a caring fiancé nonstop for a week after all. He could already feel the headache building up in his head, threatening to take over his calm.

 

He grabbed their bags and went out, the more he got close to it the more he felt anxious. As he pondered various ways he could introduce himself. ‘Hello, my name is Hux and I am here to marry to your daughter to get CEO position, because, you see, I’m quite desperate’. He hadn’t realized he has been mumbling until someone cleared their throat behind him.

 

Hux spun around, only to see a man who was suspiciously eyeing him from head to toe. He was tall, well built like a Greek god’s statue, face sprinkled with moles with wire-like hair cascading down, framing it. Bren hadn’t realized he has been staring until the other man spoke: “Careful with your words”, as he roughly shouldered him while passing by.

***

They all sat by the coffee table near the fireplace: Hux with Rey on the sofa, Leia and Han on the opposite couch; Kylo was nowhere to be seen. And Bren was glad for it, as he didn’t know how much his fiancée’s brother had heard him. Probably everything. He needed to fix that as fast as possible.

 

“It’s a great pleasure to meet you in person, Hux. Rey has told us so much about you”, Leia said fondly, eyes crinkling with mirth. She probably thinks her daughter has found her happy ever after. As if. But, better be cautious than ever.

 

“Well, I hope she mentioned only good things about me”, Bren tried to look as sheepish as possible, giving her a small beam.

 

They continued to chitchat, drinking coffee in between. Hux was already getting tired and it was only what, 8pm? He tried to come off as a lovesick fiancée, constantly reviving memories shared with his girlfriend.

 

Close to a midnight they were bidding their goodnights and cracking last jokes. He was given a separate room from her, to which he was greatly thankful. He hadn’t bedded her still, making excuses of a ‘pure’ relationship, which was a lie. He didn’t even want to go near her.

 

He went outside and decided to take a small stroll towards the lake. As he walked Bren fished out his cigarette and lit it, relishing sweet feeling of nicotine filling his lungs, soothing his wrecked nerves. As he closed in to the lake he saw night sky reflected in the lake, glimmering like a diamond.

 

His mini break was over when he heard a deep rumbling voice: “Care to explain what you said in the afternoon? You sounded pretty determined, what you didn’t think I wouldn’t be able to look through your bullshit?” his tone was aggressive and challenging.

 

“You must’ve misunderstood me”, Hux started, but unfortunately, his little speech was interrupted by a rough shove. Hux fell on his backside, realizing that cigarette’s ashes were starting to burn his skin, he hissed in pain and tossed it away.

 

“I know your kind, think I haven’t encountered them before?” Ben snarled, while picking up still lit bud from the ground. Hux scrambled back when the other one approached him. “Think you’ve fooled us? Probably. Not me, though”, Ben forcefully took Hux’s hand and connected the cigarette’s end with his wrist. Bren yelped in agony, but refused to plead for mercy.

 

“You’re eager”, Ben hissed into Hux’s ear, making him shiver. At last, the cigarette was removed, making Bren involuntarily sigh in relief.

 

“What are you going to do, reveal it to Rey that I’m an asshole?” Hux sneered, as he tried to get up. Attempt was unsuccessful to say the least.

 

“No”, Ben retorted, “I will not rob of her brief happiness, as I have never seen her so happy in her life. But I _will_ make your life a living hell”, he calmly continued, as if burning people in the middle of a midnight was his usual mundane task.

***

The next morning went on quite simply: breakfast, more bonding time. Hux wore long sleeved shirt to hide his scar he acquired on the previous night. It was relatively quiet, until Ben showed up and asked to borrow Bren for “brotherly bonding time”. Hux snorted at it, but went along anyways, he wouldn’t let a spoiled brat ruin his long term plan.

 

Ben led him deeper into the forest, Hux now had no idea where they were, but he silently followed, preparing himself for this game they were playing.

 

“Are you going to lead to me to god knows where and act like a serial killer, or are you going to tell me where are we going”, Hux snapped, he started heaving from all the climbing. Ben abruptly stopped as he turned to look at Bren.

 

“Shut up, whore”, Ben commanded, closing distance between them in seconds. Hux could smell the cologne he was wearing, see his hazel eyes penetrating him like daggers.

 

“Or what”, Hux dared to ask, defiantly looking up to his eyes. Although he had to crane his neck to make eye contact, He was confident in himself.

 

“Or I’ll make sure you’ll never be employed in any company in this country for the rest of your life”, Ben threatened, looming over him.

 

‘Fair enough’, Hux thought.

 

“I need a good fuck”, bluntly stated Ben, “I’m stuck here because of you, therefore, you might as well take the responsibility and be a good obedient boy for me, alright”, young Solo whispered into his ear, sending tingling sensations of arousal down Hux’s spine.

***

They came back from the woods by the evening. Hux couldn’t walk straight because of the back pain.

 

As he walked he could feel the cum dripping out of him, smearing around, making it difficult to move around, without the slicked feeling in his cleft. His nipples were sore as well, rubbing on the rough fabric of his shirt. Hux could feel Kylo, as he was asked to be called now, behind him, neck tingling to be licked once more.

***

Dinner passed relatively good. It was roasted turkey with mashed potatoes, something Rey’s grandmother taught her, Hux didn’t catch more as he kept glancing Kylo’s way recalling earlier memories. He could feel his erection growing with interest, thus he excused himself from the table, muttering apologies about his tiredness.

 

He went to shower, cleaning himself up, washing off dried up semen that marked his buttocks. Feeling refreshed he walked out into his room, ready to sleep when someone grabbed him from behind. Hux tried to struggle, but recognized the cologne and calmed down.

 

“What are you doing in my room, Kylo”, he quietly demanded, becoming aware of the hard on that was pressing into his buttocks. He tried to ignore it, when he heard a gentle knock on his door.

 

“Who’s there?” Hux asked as dread filled him. Kylo didn’t stop, though, he started to rub his nipples with his rough calloused hands. Bren stifled his sighs by biting his lips. “It’s me, Rey. You took off so suddenly, so I thought you were..” she trailed off, voice sounding hesitant and caring.

 

“I’m fine”, he managed, Kylo was already two fingers deep in him, thrusting them in a punishing fast pace. Hux couldn’t stay on his legs and started to lean into the bed, using it as a support.

 

“But you sound..”

 

“I’m fine!” Bren snapped first time at her, causing her to quiet down, “I’m alright. Just tired, no need to be worried. I’ll just sleep it off”, he tried more gently, repressing his moans as best as he could. Kylo was spreading his cheeks apart teasing his entrance with his shaft.

 

“If you say so”, Hux heard her walking away from the door and sighed in relief. It was cut short by Kylo’s cock plunging deep into him in one go, he put his hand over Bren’s as he did it, so Hux moaned into his palm like a common whore, enjoying the feeling.

 

“Getting your ass fucked by your brother in-law while your fiancé is worried about your health”, Kylo kept hitting his prostate with each of his thrust, making Hux roll his eyes with pleasure. Soon enough he couldn’t even keep his head up, so he just rested it on his arms.

 

Skin on skin slapping sounds filled the room, speed getting more intense with each second. Hux was on his belly, arms long gone supporting his body, legs weakly trying to hold up, but mostly failing. He could feel Kylo biting his shoulders and shoving his shaft as deep as possible into the ginger.

 

Soon enough Hux came, squeezing his insides along with it. Kylo groaned into Bren’s back and finished into him, warm semen pouring into him, filling up.

 

“Are you sure you can get it up with Rey?” Kylo inquired, as he lied down beside Hux, cock still inside of him. Bren was too fucked out to answer, he remained on his side without moving, enjoying the after sex bliss.

 

His hazed doze was cut short when he heard a phone recording beep, he started to panic, when Kylo grabbed his hip in a bruising grip. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing”, Hux hissed in pain, trying to remove the hand, when he felt Kylo’s long shaft agonizingly slowly withdrawing from his entrance. Hux groaned in pleasure, as it was very sensitive from the second time assault in a day.

 

When his dick was fully outside, Kylo stopped recording. “Capturing the moment, what else”, he casually replied, leaning into Hux and kissing him deeply – tongue swirling in a waltz, saliva dripping down Bren’s chin.

***

_1 year later_

Hux has reached his goal. He was finally promoted to the CEO of the company. He had ideal life: a wife, a house, a child, and a cat. Bren went home to his wife, who loved him dearly. Having dinners with his family like any normal person.

 

But Hux wasn’t normal.

 

He didn’t cease his meetings with his wife’s brother. They kept meeting up, giving excuses of “bonding”. Rey didn’t suspect anything, she thought her life was ideal. She doesn’t know that her husband loves to wear lingerie underneath his suit, doesn’t know that he loves being tied up while being fucked in the ass, doesn’t know that he enjoys sucking cock as much as he loves manipulating people.

 

He could stop meeting up with Kylo, who was a total opposite of him: mess of a life, roaming around like a lone wolf; but he didn’t want to, because deep down he knew he was head over heels in love with him.

 


End file.
